dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwak Jung Wook
Perfil thumb|250px|Kwak Jung Wook *'Nombre: '곽정욱 / Kwak Jung Wook (Kwak Jeung Wook) *'Profesión: '''Actor, modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Estatura: 178cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Signo chino: Caballo *'Agencia': WOOLLIM Entertainment ** Sub-Agencia: SM C&C. Dramas *Life on Mars (OCN, 2018) *Darkness (KBS2, 2014) *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) (cameo Ep. 5-6) *Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012-2013) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (tvN 2012) *Dear My Sister (KBS2, 2011) *Drama Especial - Human Casino (KBS2, 2011) *White Christmas Drama Especial (KBS, 2011) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *Hwarang Fighter Maru (KBS2, 2006) *641 families (KBS2, 2006) cameo *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2005) cameo *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Beijing My Love (KBS2, 2004) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin (KBS1, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *Ula Bula Blue Chan (KBS2, 2004) *There is light left behind your nails (EBS, 2004) *Open Drama Man and Woman (SBS, 2003) *Drama City - Photographer Hong Bong (KBS2, 2003) *The original fairy tale on TV - Bicycle Thief (EBS, 2003) *Drama City - I Want to go Home (KBS2, 2003) *Go Mom Go! (KBS2, 2003) *Jang Hee Bin (KBS2, 2002-2003) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) *The original fairy tale on TV - My Wonderful Boyfriend (EBS, 2002) *Drama City - Sunshine days (KBS, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *The Lost Empire (KBS2, 2001) *Fairy Comic (KBS2, 2000) *Foolish Love (KBS2, 2000) *Best Theatre MBC - Play Song (MBC, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *The Ghost (SBS, 1999) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *Sun Best - Occurred in the summer resort (KBS2, 1999) *Jump (MBC, 1999) *Sun Best - Left Handed (KBS2, 1998) *3.98 midnight (SBS, 1998) *The Way of the Great (MBC, 1998) *Woman vs. Woman (MBC, 1998) *The Key of Love (MBC, 1998) *What are you doing? (MBC, 1997) *The Future (MBC, 1996) *When a Woman Loves (KBS2, 1996) *Color (KBS2, 1996) Películas *KIN (2015) *Mourning Grave (2014) *My Way (2011) *In Love and the War (2011) *Season in the Sun (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *Maria and the Inn (1997) Programas *Beatles Code 2 junto a INFINITE. Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''Deportes, la fotografía, el cine, toca la guitarra. *'Habilidades:' Natación, películas de acción. *'Educación: ''' Lila Art High School. **Sungkyunkwan University (Departamento de Artes Escénicas) *Él iba a pertenecer a INFINITE. *Conoce todos los secretos de los miembros de INFINITE, además de llevarse muy bien con todos ellos. *En The Beatles Code 2 contó varias historias sobre INFINITE, pero ellos decían que no era verdad, y los MC's no se lo creían, al final dijo que había mentido un poco. *Es ambidiestro. * En mayo del 2015 se alistó en el ejército para cumplir el servicio militar. * Actuó en el MV "Cadaver" de Colin Huggins. * Su mejor amigo es Lee Yi Kyung. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Cyworld Galería Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook2.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook3.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook4.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook5.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook6.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook7.jpg Archivo:Kwak Jung Wook8.jpg Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM C&C Categoría:KActor